vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quetzalcoatl (Legend Quest)
|-|"The Destroyer"= |-|New Quetzalcoatl= Summary Quetzalcoatl, also known as "The Serpent" or "The Destroyer" was the primary antagonist, later turned protagonistic figure in the 2017 Netflix reboot of Las Leyendas. A creator God forced to sacrifice himself at the end of the cycle an untold number of times, Quetzalcoatl was once a benevolent figure turned mad over his forceful deaths and believed him to be perfect. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 3-A Name: Quetzalcoatl. "The Creator God", "The Destroyer" Origin: Legend Quest Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Has been born again for several times. Current incarnation is at least 100 years old, while the previous one was at least 10,000 years old (Was plotting his great plan for that long), but was off-handily mentioned to be over 100,000 years old, though that may have been hyperbole. Classification: Creator God. Destroyer God. The Serpent. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Time Travel (Can freely travel through time), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Claimed that "his word is reality" in his realm), Possession, Soul Manipulation (Ripped Leo's soul from his body), Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Magic Nullification (Created charms that nullified Nu Gui's and Baba Yaga's powers, making them unable to raise a hand against him), Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (At least Type 1), Can affect Non-Corporeal beings (Killed undead ghosts), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation (Can create world-ending disasters in the form of great floods, fires or volcanic eruptions), Life Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought Teodora back from the dead), Flight, Light Manipulation (His birth is signified by a massive burst of light by his creation) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Has the power to completely remake the world in his image, and has done so an untold number of times throughout his many lives. Said to be the rival of Fenrir the Wolf, who claimed he devoured entire worlds), likely Universe level (Has complete control over his realm, which was described as an alternate dimension by himself, and as dimensional prison by The Brotherhood. Overpowered Prince Akihito and annihilated Nu Gui, the latter was done with no effort. Fenrir the Wolf was also said to be able to consume his entire dimension) Speed: Unknown. At least Subsonic (Matched Prince Akihito, whose foot alone was larger than trees. His new form flew into the sky and back in a short timespan. Freely traveled through the past and future through unknown means) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Comparable to Fenrir) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Universe Class (Traded blows with Prince Akihito) Durability: At least Planet level, likely Universe level (Tanked hits from Prince Akihito. Implied to have done battle with Fenrir in the past) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Universal (Said his word was reality within is world and thus should have control over it) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extremely High. Quetzalcoatl had been plotting his plan for over 10,000 years and tricked Baba Yaga and Nui Gui, two extremely intelligent and cunning witches, to do his bidding and tricked the entire world into thinking the Esfera to be his one weakness. Even from birth, Quetzalcoatl was shown to have a mastery over his powers and should logically be even more skilled by the time of his resurrection. Weaknesses: May have bee weak to the Celestial Point, as it was the only weapon able to pierce his egg, but the effects against his form proper are currently unknown, especially due to his fabrcated myth regarding the weapon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Narcissists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Snakes Category:Legend Quest Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Lava Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3